A Padded Dashie
by SPB
Summary: (Originally written by Matt11 on FiMFiction, transferred and continued with permission. WARNING!: Contains diapers and diaper useage!) After a long day, Rainbow Dash decides now would be a good time to relax at home and diaper up. However she forgets to lock the door, and her best friend Fluttershy finds out. Rated M to be safe, but should be PG13.
1. Chapter 1 - Caught!

Working with The Wonderbolts at times could be very hard for Rainbow Dash, especially that time her parents watched her. Once Rainbow Dash had finished with her flips and tricks, it was time for her to wrap up her performance. Deciding to end with a bang, she attempted to do a Sonic Rainboom. Spitfire may have preferred something a bit less dramatic, but it wasn't like Rainbow was trying to intentionally upstage anypony, this was her own solo performance, and she wanted to give it her own level of style and flare.

But, as Rainbow began to build up speed for the signature trick, her mind started to wander. She was a little distracted thinking about the things she planned on doing when she got back to Ponyville the next day (despite being a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash had some promises she vowed to keep). Among her plans, she intended to set aside time to help Scootaloo train to fly, and help Twilight with a few things at the castle. Not to mention the fact Starlight had said she needed help with picking out kites, which Rainbow found weird. And that didn't even begin to cover what Rainbow was looking forward to doing the most. " _It's been such a long time since I've had some me time. There's this new relaxation technique I've been itching to try."_ She thought to herself.

Rainbow was so distracted with her thoughts, that she didn't notice until too late that she was veering off course! She tried to correct her position and realign herself properly, but couldn't stop herself and crashed into a pile of trash! Rainbow was fortunately dazed but unharmed, and she quickly tried getting the food off of her. To think that this was the second time this happened to her since becoming a Wonderbolt. "I really need to stop getting distracted. I've got a job to do. But at least none of the other Wonderbolts saw that." She said to herself, but her assumption turned out to be premature. Spitfire approached the young Wonderbolt with a bit of an annoyed look on her face.

"Rainbow Dash this is the second time you've crashed into something!" Spitfire lectured. "You seemed to be distracted by something. Mind telling me what was on your mind?" She asked.

" _Oh no, what do I do?! I can't tell Spitfire what I was thinking about, she's sure to laugh at me, or worse, kick me off The Wonderbolts!"_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself, trying to resist the urge to fly off and attract unwanted attention. " _Come on, Rainbow. Think, think, think!"_ Fortunately, she didn't have to think long for a convincing "excuse" to present itself. "Sorry, Captain," She apologized to Spitfire. "I was just thinking about the fact you're giving me the rest of the week off. You really sure I deserve it? I mean, I'm still the newest member of the team."

Spitfire bought the excuse hook, line, and sinker. "That may be so, Crash, but I've seen for myself how skilled you are," She replied with a knowing smile. "You've more than earned your place on the team, and ever since that crash landing during your big debut, your career's been going nowhere but up. Besides, I know how important you and your friends are. Princess Twilight specifically told me to give you time off in case any such situations arises. Don't tell me you're saying you'd rather I give your time off to somepony else?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No no no, I'm fine with having the rest of the week off. Guess you're right, Spitfire. Besides, I have been feeling a little overworked. Maybe sometime alone at home will do the trick." She tried her best to look unhappy, but the truth was Rainbow was actually looking forward to going home. She'd been looking forward to trying that new relaxation method all week, even if it seemed a bit "unusual" and even "childish".

"Just be sure to wash off your uniform before too long," Spitfire advised, flying off while holding her nose. "Trust me, you **DON'T** wanna know what some ponies throw out with their trash." With that command given, Spitfire left Rainbow Dash.

Deciding it was best to end her performance before anypony could smell where she'd been, Rainbow flew back towards the crowd and just finished with a quick aerial signature. As she finished her performance and touched down, a smile slowly started to form on her face.

Rainbow just barely struggled to keep herself from squealing like an excited school filly, as she quickly zoomed to the private showers to hose off her soiled flight suit. As the warm spray removed any traces of stinky garbage, Rainbow mentally finalized her plans, while glancing at the clock resting outside the shower stall. She frowned a bit, as she saw what time it was. " _Scootaloo should still be in school by now, and I doubt her folks would approve of her ditching, even if it is to get flying lessons from an awesome flyer like me,_ " She thought. " _I guess I'll have to help her later, or maybe the next day. But I guess I can visit Twilight, and then help Starlight with her kites. Then I can probably head home and relax. I mean Scootaloo can miss a day of training, especially if she's one of those unlucky fillies who's got curfew. We'll have all day tomorrow and the next day to work on her flying._ " Once she had properly showered off, and her flight suit was clean and smelling nice again, Rainbow Dash left the compound, lifted into the air, and took off back to Ponyville.

* * *

Once Rainbow Dash got back to Ponyville she immediately began thinking about her relaxation plans and what they involved. She'd read that diapers were a big part of it, which the brash speedster found odd. The only diapers she knew about were the kind foals wore, and the kind older colts and fillies wore to help with bedwetting. There had been rumors circulating in certain circles that the Wonderbolts wore diapers for long flights, but as far as Rainbow knew that's all they were, rumors.

Even so, Rainbow found that she couldn't stop thinking about the soft, crinkly, disposable undergarments. And although she'd already privately ordered and recieved a package of them she thought to herself. " _l actually should pick some more up once I'm done helping Twilight and Starlight. I don't have as many as I'd like. I'll need to put a disguise on though first. I can't let anypony catch me buying diapers, that would be way too hard to explain._ "

The very thought of somepony catching her terrified Rainbow Dash to no end. She'd had nightmares about Scootaloo catching her and losing all the respect she had for her honorary big sister. Rainbow worried so much about this and many other possibly "What If?" scenarios, that she forgot to pay attention to where she was going. The next moment she looked, she had crashed right into Twilight's crystal castle, which hurt badly. Unlike Twilight's old house, she wasn't able to fly through the windows and crash into books.

Twilight immediately walked out and dusted Dash off. "Rainbow Dash, are you alright?"! Twilight asked with concern.

"I'm fine, egghead," Rainbow replied with a groan. "It's not like I broke anything."

"No, but you or somepony else could've hurt," Twilight commented and lectured. "You know, after all those lessons you gave me about paying attention to your surroundings, you could stand to practice what you preach. What if somepony got hurt because of your recklessness? What would you do then?"

"Hey, I'm not reckless!" Rainbow protested, even though she knew Twilight had a point. "I was looking where I was going, or at least I kind of was. I just…." Then she paused, realizing that if she mentioned she'd trailed off Twilight would surely ask why, and Dash was in no mood to provide details. "...Had some things I was thinking of and they distracted me," She quickly answered, then diverted attention before Twilight could ask any questions. "Anyway, what was it you needed help with? You didn't exactly tell me what you needed my help for." She asked, as she and Twilight walked into the castle.

"You'll see in a minute." Twilight said with a wink, leading Dash to the library. When they entered the library, Rainbow Dash saw that it was quite messy, and she could tell immediately what Twilight needed help with. She sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"Oh, don't act like it's going to take so long, Rainbow Dash," Twilight giggled. "It'll probably only take us three hours exactly. It's not like you have anything important to do.. Right?" She asked, her tone of voice making it clear she was concerned that her friend had any sort of plans, that would be interrupted by library reshelving.

"No!" Rainbow quickly answered, perhaps a bit too quickly as Twilight seemed to become suspicious. Hastily, Rainbow added. "I mean, I do have some plans, some things I'd love to do at home. But I suppose they can wait while I help you put the books away." And he started to pick up a few books and place them on the appropriate shelves. " _I don't see why you couldn't have asked Starlight for help instead of me._ " Dash thought, but didn't dare to say it outloud. Like it or not, she'd agreed to help Twilight, and she wasn't the Element of Loyalty for nothing.

* * *

Within exactly three hours, the two had finished. And without a second's hesitation, Rainbow left the castle. The day seemed to be almost over already, as the sun the was slowly going down in the distance. This didn't look too good for Dash, especially since she knew she still had to go to the store to buy more supplies. She decided to skip going to Starlight. If she helped one more pony, the shop she'd always gone to would likely close, and her plans for the evening would be ruined. She felt a little bad about not helping Starlight, or even seeing if she could help Scootaloo, but sometimes you gotta make a sacrifice. " _Starlight's got Maud and plenty of other friends to help with kites, and Scootaloo… well I'll be sure to get her something to make up for not teaching her today._ " She thought, and zoomed across town as fast she could.

Soon Rainbow got close to her destination, a simple and discreet looking building known as "Foal Emporium", a store most ponies didn't even bat an eye at. It was too far out of town compared to the local foal store and Barnyard Bargains, both of which sold foal supplies for far less expensive prices. Only a hoofful of ponies knew what was really sold within the store's walls, and Rainbow Dash was one of them. Touching down lightly and glancing around to be sure the coast was clear, Rainbow decided to quickly put on her disguise. She didn't need anypony knowing she was buying diapers for herself. If somepony saw her, they would be sure to laugh at her, possibly even take a photo to publish in The Ponyville Express.

Dash quickly changed her mane a bit, styling it to look more like Pinkie Pie's. Then she pulled out a trench coat she had stuffed in her saddlebag (she'd picked it up on a quick stop to home after helping Twilight) and put it and a pair of sunglasses on. Content that she now looked completely different, she walked into the store, relieved that it hadn't closed yet. " _Sure wish this place stayed open longer, it'd be more convenient to do this in the dead of night when nopony's around._ " She thought to herself, and made her way to the diaper aisle.

But as she strolled down the aisle, the cyan speedster noticed they were completely out of the diapers she'd gotten before. But they did have a new brand that interested her. " _Enhanced diapers_ : Perfect for those who prefer more poof in their padding." Rainbow read, taking care to adjust her voice so nopony could recognize it. They were on sale, which was a big plus for Rainbow as she was a bit tight on money (who knew diapers could be so expensive) and she admit they looked cute, plus, maybe they would hold more than the ones she already had?

Rainbow didn't hesitate to scoop up a pack of the diapers, and then instantly made a mad dash for the checkout counter to pay for them. The less amount of time she had to spend in the store, the better.

Once Dash had paid for her new diapers, she dashed right on home! She was so excited, aside from work and helping Twilight with reshelving, she was happy at how things had turned out. Now she could just go home, relax, and act like a foal. But at the same time, she felt like she might of forgotten to help somepony. She couldn't put her hoof on who it was, but decided to not think about it, and once she was home she shut her blinds (but in her eagerness to indulge, she forgot to lock her front door). Her hooves trembling with excitement, Rainbow ripped open the package of diapers, unfolded the first one she could get her hooves on, and grabbed some foal powder and put it all over her area. Then she taped the diaper on, and she then put her mane in a ponytail, as she wanted to look more like a filly. Finally, her foalification was complete!

Rainbow took a moment to admire her diapering job, and how little she felt sitting in nothing but a poofy diaper. "Wow, these feel really comfy," She said to herself, no longer worried that somepony might hear her. "I wonder if they can hold a lot in them too?" She thought out loud, as she grabbed her stuffed Spitfire plushie and played with it. But while she was playing about, Dash had no idea that somepony was right outside, worried sick about her.

* * *

Fluttershy stood outside Rainbow Dash's cloud home, the door was open just a little, which made her think somepony might of broken into her friend's home, or worse! She decided to investigate, just to be sure her friend was okay. Once she pushed the door open all the way and had trotted inside, Fluttershy saw that everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place. Her eyes scanned the living room and she saw her friend Rainbow Dash playing with a plushie, seemingly unaware that Fluttershy was nearby. But as Fluttershy was turning to leave, she noticed a diaper on her friend's rump. Needless to say, she was shocked about this and gasped (though not loudly enough for Dash to overhear). She quickly walked in, turned on a light, and asked with concern. "Rainbow Dash? Why are you wearing a diaper? What's going on?" For a moment she considered that Discord might be doing this as some kind of prank, but she didn't see him around or seen any traces of influence. But that just made her feel even more confused, she knew Dash didn't like diapers, so why was she wearing one?

Rainbow Dash gasped as the light flickered on and she heard the familiar voice of her childhood friend! " _Horseapples, I must've forgotten to lock the door!_ " She realized, then out of shock she screamed. "FLUTTERSHY! Uh… I can explain! You see I was…. was…. just testing the diaper, yeah, that's it! I was testing it for... for… Surprise! She said she likes wearing them and… and.." But Dash stopped, she could tell Shy wasn't buying it for a second. "Ugh, fine, you caught me! I like to wear diapers sometimes, especially when I'm alone. The soft feeling makes me feel safe and small sometimes, plus they help me relax," She said truthfully, trying not to cry or look upset. "Uh… why are you here anyway?" She asked her friend.

"I just came by because you forgot to help me with my animals," Fluttershy explained, blushing slightly at how cute her friend looked. "I thought I should come and remind you, Dashie. But after seeing you in this, I can't help but find you cute in your new clothing," She cooed, then an idea struck her. "Hey, Dashie? How about I take you to my place and you can let me be your mommy?"

"Uh, I don't know, Fluttershy," Dash commented, nervously laughing. "I've never even thought about having somepony to do this with me."

"Well let's try it just this once, okay?" Fluttershy suggested. "It seems fair after I just caught you in this little predicament. After all, don't all little ones need a mommy to care for them and feed them and change their diapees?" She asked sweetly.

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin, as she pondered the offer. "Hmm.. ok," She said at last, and sighed."Guess I'll go," Then she immediately added in desperation. "But you have to promise me you won't tell ANYPONY! Especially not Scootaloo! If she found out I like this stuff, she might not even want to be my sister anymore! Do I have your word that you won't tell anypony?" She asked, the last thing she needed was her friends or fellow Wonderbolts finding out.

"I Pinkie Promise," Fluttershy nodded, and repeated the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okay, just give me a second to get uh… 'changed'," Dash nervously replied, as she took off her diaper and reluctantly threw it into the trash despite it being unused. Putting the opened diaper pack back in the bag it had come in she added. "Ok, lemme just carry this to your place, Fluttershy. I'm sure your home will be a better place to let me be a baby anyway." And with that, the two flew off to the cottage. Dashie was actually quite interested in how Fluttershy would handle her role as a mother. She knew her friend was good with animals, and had taken care of the Cutie Mark Crusaders once, but she'd never actually seen her friend care for any kind of babies (except baby birds, but baby birds didn't wear diapers).


	2. Chapter 2 - Mommy Fluttershy

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy soon arrived at the cottage. To Rainbow Dash, it was the perfect place for her to be a baby, especially now that, instead of being by herself, she had a mommy to take care of her. However, it was then that she thought of Angel, as the bunny hopped across the front lawn. Sure, he was just a bunny and couldn't talk, but he would probably laugh at her when she would be put into a diaper. Something she dreaded.

Fluttershy, unaware of her friend's worries, walked past Dash and patted Angel on his head softly. She then opened the door while smiling at Rainbow Dash, no, Dashie, her new baby. "Well, come on baby," She cooed. "Don't be shy. Let Mommy Fluttershy, bring you inside to her nice warm home, and we can get you diapered. I wouldn't want you to have an accident on my floors, now would I?" She cooed sweetly, with Dash following her slowly.

Fluttershy lead Rainbow through the ground floor of the cottage, a motherly smile forming on her face as she thought of her destination. Although parts of the cottage had bird houses and other animal homes, there was one room that Fluttershy hid from everypony. One that was hidden by leaves and old branches, and had been since Fluttershy had moved in. After looking all around to be sure the coast was clear, she removed the branches and leaves, revealing a door colored in baby blues and pinks. She opened the door with a smile, and Rainbow Dash's eyes were greeted with the most unbelievable sight, an old nursery (and a fully stocked one at that).

"You have a nursery?!" Rainbow exclaimed, before she realized her mistake and had to put a hoof to her mouth. She was relieved when it appeared that no one had heard what she'd just said, and removed her hoof as she asked Fluttershy. "But, why would you have a place like this? I don't see a foal. Heck, you don't have one. Or, is there something you haven't told me?" Needless to say, she confused about this very room, even if she was kind of thrilled with it. For all the years she'd known Fluttershy, never once had her friend mentioned that she'd wanted or that she'd had a foal. So, was this just a room she kept for emergencies? Or was it something else?

"Oh, this old thing?" Fluttershy replied with a giggle. "I kept it for some of my animals in case they got hurt and needed a few days to relax, or if I need to care for baby animals. One time I even had to take care of a baby skunk, the diapers really helped since baby skunks can't control their stink glands like adults can," Stepping into the nursery, and guiding Dash into it with a hoof, she added. "Even Angel's been in here once, when he hurt his poor little foot so badly he could barely walk. I had to diaper him until it healed, it's just too bad I didn't think to stock up on bunny foot braces. It would cut down on the trips to Dr. Fauna." And with that, Fluttershy put Dashie's diaper beside the changing table.

"Ok little one," Fluttershy cooed in a motherly tone of voice, while motioning for Rainbow Dash to walk over to the changing table. "It's time to get you safe and snuggly secure in these diapers. I don't need my baby going pee-pee or poo-poo on my floors, and she certainly can't just do her business outside like a wild animal." Dash slowly walked to the changing table, it was still so weird to think she was not only doing this, but doing it with her childhood friend. When she finally got to the mat, Fluttershy helped her baby onto the changing table and started to diaper her.

She put on the foal powder, sprinkling it all over her baby's area so she wouldn't get a rash. Once finished, she pulled out the rather poofy diaper and commented. "Oh my, these certainly are… different than the ones I've seen. If it was me, I'd of put you into some pink diapers, but I guess these will have to do for now. They definitely look like they could hold more than the pink diapers," She commented, making Dash blush, as she set to work on slipping the diaper on.

* * *

Once Fluttershy had taped the diaper on securely, she pulled out a pacifier and put it into Dashie's mouth. "There we go, my little Dashie is nice and safe," She cooed. "Now, what do you say you play with some toys?" She asked in a motherly tone of voice. She motioned for Dash to lay down on the floor, while she went over to the closet to retrieve some old toys she used to play with when she was a foal. " _It sure was nice of Mother and Father to give me some of my old baby toys back. I bet baby Dashie will enjoy the toys I got for her. Having her parents come to cheer her on at every show must've brought back memories of her childhood and made her want to be like a filly again,_ " She thought, while smiling brightly. " _I'll bet potty training was a fun time for her, her parents probably praised her everytime she did anything in her potty._ " She mentally chuckled at the thought of Rainbow Dash's parents taking photos and giving out awards like "Best Pooper in Equestria" or "Number One Potty User", perhaps even "Greatest Flusher" once she started transitioning to the toilet.

Rainbow Dash meanwhile, had found herself playing with her diaper, and delighting in the crinkles it gave it off every time she touched it. She didn't know why, but the little crinkle sound it made caused her to smile. In a lot of ways, it was like she was truly a little foal again, except without her parents constant over cheering (she'd found it weird that they'd keep the diaper she'd been wearing when she spoke her first words, but now she wondered if perhaps she could find a way to enlarge the diaper so it could fit her as an adult).

" _I wonder if Scootaloo would like to try this?_ " Rainbow thought to herself, her thoughts turning to her number one fan and more or less little sister. She wasn't sure how much Scootaloo had been sincere about not having supportive parents, given what Rainbow knew of Scootaloo's home life. But if it was true that the filly had grown up without the proper moral support, then maybe she would long for a chance to experience what she'd never gotten to enjoy? Dash quickly shook her head. " _Nah, who am I kidding? She'd probably find it uncool, and I don't need her finding out about this. Already came close to losing her as a sister once, don't wanna go through that experience again._ " She thought to herself, as Fluttershy arrived back with a box of a few toys inside of it. From her point of view she could see what looked like a plushie of some kind, but it seemed to be hoof made. It wasn't something you could buy in a foal store, not even an adult foal one. It actually reminded Rainbow of that stuffed tortoise she'd slept it with every night until she left for flight camp.

Fluttershy put the toys down, but as she watched Dashie play with her diaper she couldn't help but think. " _What if Dashie accidently takes her diaper off while playing, or what if while playing with diaper, she slips and hurts her little hooves?_ " Without asking Rainbow, Fluttershy immediately went to the closet and pulled out some mittens. Perfect for not only keeping her foal from playing with her diaper when she wasn't supposed to (and keep her from taking it off by accident) but also protecting her from anything on the floor like loose floorboards, broken or rusty nails, and rotten or chipped wood planks. " _I knew these would come in handy one day!_ " She thought. She returned to Rainbow Dash, and put the pink colored mittens on over Dashie's hooves. "There, now my little baby won't get hurt," She cooed, patting her foal on the head. "I wouldn't need you to start crying now would I? It's a mommy's job to care for her foal, and that includes making sure she's protected from get ouchies." And she started pulling some toys out from the box.

Dash opened her mouth to protest the decision (did Fluttershy think she was actually just a year old foal?), but she closed it upon realizing that she didn't know how to feel about the mittens. On one end, it was part of the whole foal thing, and made the experience feel a little bit better because she won't get hurt. On the other hoof, she wouldn't be able to move as good (though the diaper already made it difficult to move), and not being able to take off her diaper if she wanted had the potential to be a problem. " _I agreed to let Fluttershy be my mommy, I should trust her judgement on this one. Besides, it's just this one time. And then if I don't like it, if I ever do this with her again, I can tell her 'No mittens!'._ " She thought to herself, as Fluttershy pulled out some of her old toys. Dash soon noticed a Wonderbolt plushie featured in there (though of which Wonderbolt she couldn't tell). "Hey! I didn't know you wike da Wonderbolts. "She spoke, trying to sound like a foal that couldn't talk too well.

"Oh, this old thing?" Fluttershy commented, looking at the plushie. "My mom made it for me when I was very small. I don't like the Wonderbolts as much as I used to," And then she gave Dash a rattle, blocks, and a plushie that looked like herself. "I guess it won't hurt to let you play with this. But be careful, my mom made this for me when she was taking care of me, it's a very a delicate item."

Rainbow Dash instantly took the plushie out of Fluttershy's hoof, not really paying attention to what her friend had just said. She then picked up her Spitfire plushie, and pretended the plushies were superheros.

* * *

Rainbow soon lost track of time as she played around. As time went by, her stomach started to growl. Eventually, she dropped her toys, and then without thinking she said out loud. "I'm hungwy, Mommy. Can you pwease feed me?"

Fluttershy was shocked to hear her friend call her "Mommy" so quickly! Maybe this was just Dash getting into her baby role? Fluttershy didn't dwell on the matter for long, her baby needed her. "Of course, baby. Just follow me." She instructed, and let Dash to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Fluttershy pulled out a modified chair with a bar and helped Dash into it (She couldn't really carry her foal but they could help each other).

Once Dash was in the makeshift high chair, she latched the bar into place. "Don't worry, Fluttershy, I can feed myself," She insisted. "I don't think you should do everything for me." But she only received a gasp from Fluttershy.

"No, no, no, that wouldn't be very motherly of me!" Fluttershy lectured. "A baby like yourself would make a complete mess. It would be irresponsible of me to let you feed yourself, especially not without a bib. Just sit tight, and I'll get you some num-nums," She cooed and returned shortly with a bowl full of mushy foal food. It wasn't something Rainbow had expected in the least, she'd expecting something like beans or maybe applesauce.

"Choo choo, here comes the Canterlot Express!" Fluttershy cooed, as she dipped a spoon into the mush, and offered it to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash blushed as Fluttershy tried to get her to open her mouth. The only time she'd had a pony do these noises, was with her parents when she was a foal, and boy had she hated that. Like everything else, they'd gone way overboard with the entire routine, smothering her with affection.

Dash eventually relented though, opened her mouth, allowed the foal food to enter. She began to chew it slowly, but once the food reached her taste buds and was sliding down into her stomach, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Yum, it tastes like bananas!" She said out loud. "I thought it would taste nasty but… it actually tastes AWESOME!" And she excitingly cooed. "I wuv it, Mommy Fwuttewshy."

"Good baby," Fluttershy cooed, clapping her hooves, before she dipped the spoon back into the bowl and cooed. "Now, open wide for the aeroplane."

* * *

In a matter of minutes, the feeding process was finished, thanks in no small part to Rainbow Dash's cooperation. As a reward, Fluttershy gave Dashie a bottle of warm milk to drink, though she was quite surprised to be burped. "Shy, I really don't think I need to…" She began, only to be cut off as an "Urp!" escaped her mouth, prompting her to blush bright red.

"What was that you were saying, baby?" Fluttershy giggled.

"N-never mind." Dash replied, and was silent as Fluttershy resumed burping her, soon being rewarded with a much louder belch.

Once Fluttershy was content that Rainbow had been properly burped, she cooed and announced. "Ok, I think it's time for somepony to go to bed. I wouldn't want you getting all cranky after all, and all babies get cranky if they don't get enough sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, I think it'll be time for you to have a bath, and then tomorrow night Mommy can read you some stories of Daring Do. How does that sound?" She offered, as she brought Dashie back into the nursery.

"Sounds fine. I was already pretty tired anyway." Dash yawned, as she climbed into the giant crib (the bars having already been lowered for her), and began to relax as she was tucked in by Fluttershy. Soon, the athletic pegasus fell fast asleep.

Fluttershy turned the lights off to the nursery, and smiled as she noticed the silvery light of Luna's moon shine down on her padded up friend/baby. " _This isn't so bad, I expected her to be more reluctant,_ " Fluttershy thought to herself, as she turned and trotted out of the nursery. " _At least she's not fighting me about this. I guess maybe she sees this as a chance to have a better foalhood, one without her parents constant over supportiveness. I'll have to ask her when this is all over._ " And then Fluttershy went to do some work with her animal friends who stayed up late. It actually wasn't that late into the evening yet (Rainbow Dash had only been playing for about an hour when she got hungry), but all babies needed to go bed early, even big ones like Dashie.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Day (Fluttershy POV)

Fluttershy always tended to be an early riser, part of it had to do with her career path, but another part of her had always been one to wake up with the sun even before she knew she was going to do with her life.

Instantly, Fluttershy's thoughts turned to her padded friend, likely still sleeping away in the nursery. " _Dashie tends to wake up early anyway,_ " She thought to herself. " _At the least I should check on her and make sure everything's okay. That's what all good mommies do._ "

And so, Fluttershy gingerly trotted through her cottage, carefully pushing back the leaves that concealed the secret nursery. With a smile that matched the glow of the rising sun, she made her way inside and over to the crib where sure enough, there was Rainbow Dash already awake.

"Good mowning Mommy Fwuttwshy." Rainbow Dash lisped, smacking her lips.

"Good morning, Dashie," Fluttershy cooed in a motherly tone. Then suddenly, a foul smell reached her nostrils. It was a smell the pegasus was very familiar with. Looking at her padded friend, Fluttershy could smell the source of the stench was coming from her. And that could mean only one thing! "Um, Dashie?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in reply, seemingly unaware of the sour note lingering in the air.

"Did... did you..." Fluttershy gulped before she added. "Use your diaper?"

"Oh," Rainbow realized, finally appearing to become aware of the strong smell of manure. "I guess I kind of did," She blushed. "Oops."

Fluttershy sighed, while using her wings to try and fan the smell away from her. Taking a deep breath, she commented. "Well, I guess I should've expected this eventually. I was going to give you a bath anyway, but we'd better get you cleaned up right away. I don't need my baby getting a nasty diapee rash." She cooed.

"Yeah, that would be bad," Rainbow sheepishly replied, and then apologized. "Sorry about the smell, I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It's fine, Dashie," Fluttershy replied, helping her friend out of the crib. "You're okay with me calling you that, right?"

Rainbow nodded, as she stood on the floor of the nursery. "Yeah, I mean it's far from the worst thing I've been called. And we've known each other long enough to where it doesn't bother me," But then she added. "Just, don't ever call me that in public, it's embarrassing."

"Whatever you say, Dashie," Fluttershy cooed, holding out a hoof. "Now come on, baby. We need to get you out of that dirty diaper."

The cyan speedster accepted the hoof of her butter yellow coated friend, and let said friend lead her through the nursery. Soon, she was laying down on the changing table, while Fluttershy prepared herself for the task ahead.

" _Okay, Fluttershy, you can do this!_ " Fluttershy mentally reassured herself. " _You've changed plenty of stinky diapers before, this won't be any different. Just imagine you're taking care of a baby animal._ " And then she grasped the tabs on Rainbow's diaper, carefully undoing them as she let the used diaper fall from her friend's waist. "Oh my!" Fluttershy exclaimed, quickly tossing the stink bomb into the nearby wastebasket with expert aim. She then took out some lavender scented wet wipes, and carefully went back and forth, cleaning her friend's coat. A task that was easier said than done when her baby kept wiggling about. "Dashie, you need to hold still!" Fluttershy demanded.

"Sorry, Mommy Fluttershy, but the wipes are so cold." Rainbow apologized.

"I know they are, my little pony," Fluttershy softly cooed. "But the more you struggle, the longer this will take," Then an idea came to her. "You'd better hold still," She warned. "Or else I'll have to give you 'The Stare'."

That did the trick, Rainbow held perfectly still after that. In a matter of minutes, the wiping job was complete and Fluttershy had tossed the used wipes into the wastebasket. "I need to go run this outside really quick," She told Dashie, as she pressed down on a pedal and scooped up the bag wrapped around the wastebasket. "Don't go anywhere, okay baby?"

Rainbow gave what appeared to be a nod, and Fluttershy took that as a sign that she could trust her friend to do as she was told. Fluttershy quickly zoomed out to the back of the cottage, carefully digging a hole near some flowers as she set the dirty diaper inside it and then covered it up. " _It's a good thing Applejack told me about how she used to use Apple Bloom's dirty diapers to help grow crops. I just hope I'm doing this right._ " She thought, as she then disposed of the wet wipes and came back inside and washed her hooves. Then she zipped back to the nursery.

Dashie had gotten down from the changing table, but otherwise she hadn't moved an inch, much to Fluttershy's relief. "Okay, baby," Fluttershy cooed yet again. "It's time for your bath, and after that little 'surprise' you left for me I think you need it."

"Yeah, don't need to smell like a dirty diaper, that'll raise too many questions." Rainbow agreed (though she knew she also probably smelled pretty bad anyway with how sweaty she tended to get during the course of an average day).

* * *

Fluttershy escorted her rainbow maned friend to the bathroom, leaning over the side of the tub as she turned the knob and warm water started to flow. She turned to see Dashie, sitting obediently on the tiled floor. Then, an idea came to Fluttershy's mind. "Say, Dashie? Would you like a bubble bath? My parents would always give me those when I was younger."

"Sure, a bubble bath sounds good. Fits the whole foal theme." Rainbow replied, and turned her attention away from the tub that was slowly but surely filling up with water.

"Alright, one bubble bath coming right up," Fluttershy winked, as she trotted over to the cabinets beneath the sink, opened them up, and pushed aside the various toiletries and bathing products until she at last found what she was looking for. A baby pink and blue colored bottle labeled _Sudsy's Bath Time Fun Mix_ , she carried towards the tub, unscrewed the cap, and carefully poured a small portion of the solution into said cap which was then poured into the tub. Bubbles started to form seconds later. "There we go, a nice warm bubble bath for my precious little angel," Fluttershy smiled and turned around. "Alright, Dashie, now let's..." But Dashie was no longer sitting on the tiled floor.

Fluttershy was wondering where her friend could've scooted off to, when she heard the sound of a toilet flushing and turned her attention to the porcelain throne that rested near the other end of the bathroom. Sure enough, Rainbow stood next to it, giggling as her hooves rested on the silver handle. "Hehe, water go down the hole!" She giggled in foalish delight. "Water come back!"

Fluttershy cleared her throat, attracting Dashie's attention. "Now, Dashie, the toilet is not a toy," She lightly scolded. "It is only for big ponies to make pee pees and poo poos in. Or, is my baby telling me she has to go potty? I don't want her to have an accident in my tub."

"No, I'm good Mommy Fluttershy," Rainbow babbled. "You just changed me, remember?"

"I know, but a baby's bladder and bowels can be unpredictable sometimes," Fluttershy cautioned. "But if you're sure you don't have to go, then that's fine." She put the lid of the toilet down and lightly dragged Dashie back towards the tub. By this point, the water and bubbles had almost filled it all the way to the top. Turning off the knob, Fluttershy carefully lowered Dashie into the bubbly water, having taken the liberty of putting down a few towels before hoof.

Rainbow leaned back in the tub, before her eyes caught sight of a rubber duck and she slowly swam toward it, grabbed it, and caused it to give out a squeak.

"Alright, Dashie," Fluttershy spoke up, commanding attention. "Ready for Mommy to get you all nice and squeaky clean?"

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded, then squeaked her rubber duck again.

* * *

Fluttershy worked swiftly to clean her foal, making sure to scrub underneath her wings (which had attracted a lot of dirt and grime), and especially Dashie's hoofsies.

Rainbow squeaked almost as loud as the rubber duck she'd been playing with! "Fluttershy, you know I don't like ponies touching my hooves!" She complained, before she giggled. "You know I'm extreme ticklish down there."

"Sorry, Dashie," Fluttershy apologized. "But I need to clean them, and babies certainly can't bathe themselves. I promise I'll try to spend as little time as possible on them."

Rainbow sighed, but reluctantly obliged. As much as she wouldn't admit it, her hooves _had_ been getting awfully grimy lately. Fortunately, Fluttershy was true to her word and scrubbed all four hooves clean faster than Rainbow could've ever managed on her own. After working in a bit of mane shampoo and rinsing, Fluttershy let her foal splash about and play in the tub for a bit, before she lifted the cyan coated pegasus out and let her drip on the pre-placed towels. Then Fluttershy pulled the plug and drained the tub, before she rubbed her friend dry. "There we go, all nice and clean," She cooed, patting her baby on the head. "Come on, let's get you padded before you have to go again."

Dashie was escorted back to the nursery and placed upon the changing table, her nostrils soon picking up the scent of cornstarch as she looked down and saw Fluttershy sprinkling foal powder on her rump. Then, Fluttershy slid a new diaper under her friend's rump and carefully taped it up, before she let Dashie slide off the changing table and gave the diaper a few firm pats to be sure it was on snugly. Just then, both pegasi heard Rainbow's stomach growl loudly.

"Guess it's feeding time," Fluttershy declared in a motherly tone of voice, once again taking Dashie by the hoof. "Let's see what delicious num-nums are on the menu for my baby today."

Leading Dashie into the kitchen, Fluttershy helped her friend into the high chair and latched the bar shut. Then, much to her foal's surprise, Fluttershy opted to tie a bib around Dashie's neck. "I forgot to put this on you last night at dinner," She explained to her foal. "I don't want you to get all messy after I just gave you a bath."

Rainbow sighed, she was too hungry to complain. She just sat in the high chair and kicked her legs, as she waited for whatever sort of delicious food her mommy Fluttershy was going to offer her. The cyan speedster didn't have to wait long, for soon she had a big bowl of oatmeal placed before her, steam rising from it to indicate just how hot it was.

"I hope you don't mind, I added in some honey and strawberries," Fluttershy commented, dipping a spoon into the bowl. "Now, open wide for the aeroplane."

Rainbow complied, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to feed herself, especially not hot oatmeal that she could possibly spill on herself.

Fluttershy went through a variety of spoon feeding gestures, as the bowl of oatmeal was slowly depleted. All the while, Dashie just licked her lips and said, "Mmm, yum yum." after each spoonful entered her mouth.

Pretty soon, breakfast was over and the bowl was empty. Dashie knew what was coming next, and sure enough she was taken out of her high chair and placed on her mommy's lap. Right on cue, she let out a great big "Urp!". "Good baby." Fluttershy cooed, and set her foal down for just a minute, before she slipped the pink mittens onto Dashie's hooves.

Returning to the nursery, Rainbow planted her padded poofy posture precisely on the floor with a plop. She then grabbed the custom made Wonderbolts plushie she'd been given last night, and started playing with it a little. But suddenly, a realization struck the speedster like a bolt of lightning, and she gasped! "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!"

"What is it, baby?" Fluttershy asked, worried that something was wrong.

"I made plans to do things with other ponies today, because I didn't know I was gonna spend my days off from the Wonderbolts padded up at your place," Rainbow explained, and frantically started to panic. "Starlight's gonna want me to help her fly kites today, since I was supposed to do it yesterday but ran out of time. And I promised Scootaloo I'd give her some flight lessons over the weekend. I can't do any of that while I'm like this, my reputation will be ruined forever!"

"Oh come now, Dashie, I'm sure they'd understand," Fluttershy insisted. "Besides, you could always wear something to cover it up, like maybe your Wonderbolts flight suit?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Since when have I ever worn clothes in public when I don't need to? That'll just make it even more obvious I have something to hide. Besides, I think my flight suit would just make my diaper stick out even more, or rip a hole in it. And how would I explain _that_ to Spitfire?"

"What if I got Twilight to give me something that could cover up your diaper?" Fluttershy suggested. "I'm pretty sure Twilight wouldn't tell anypony your secret."

"No way am I letting that egghead know, she'll tease me to no end I just know it!" Rainbow protested. "There's absolutely no way I'm going out in public while diapered. And I can't just take it off, the powder will take forever to wash off!" Crawling over to Fluttershy, she shot her friend her best pair of puppy dog eyes and pleaded. "Can you _please_ cover for me? Tell them I'm sick or something and that I'll be staying at your place until I recover, that way they won't freak out if they check my place and don't see me there. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Fluttershy tried her hardest, but she just couldn't bring herself to say no to such a cute face. "Alright, Dashie, I suppose I can do that," She reluctantly agreed. "But I think sooner or later you're gonna have to tell them the truth, I can't cover for you forever."

"I know, Fluttershy, I know," Rainbow nodded, then she added. "Oh, and while you're out, could you check on Tank and make sure he's doing okay? You'll probably need to feed him and clean his cage, but otherwise he should be good."

"Would you like me to bring him here so he can be with you?" Fluttershy offered. "I think Tank would like knowing his master is nearby."

"You can bring him down here if you'd like," Rainbow replied in agreement. "At least I know he's not gonna be able to tell anypony."

"Alright then, Dashie," Fluttershy agreed. "I'll take care of Tank after I clear up your arrangements with Starlight and Scootaloo, I'll just tell them you're sick with the flu and I was vaccinated against it, and that you'll be staying at my place until you feel better. Just be sure to stay inside the cottage, and if anypony comes to the door while I'm gone don't answer it."

"Relax, Fluttershy, it's not like I'm gonna burn your house down while you're away," Rainbow teased. "I'll be fine by myself. Now go!"

Fluttershy looked back at Dashie for a second, before she said to her baby. "Alright, but stay out of trouble. I should be back within an hour to an hour and a half, hopefully." And then she left her cyan coated friend to her own devices and trotted out the front door. " _I hope Dashie behaves herself and doesn't act like too much of a foal,_ " Fluttershy thought to herself. " _I can't help but feel like I forgot to do something important though._ "

* * *

Pretty soon, Fluttershy was out in town, marveling at the wonderful sights, sounds, and smells. It was the middle of Summer and Ponyville was as peaceful as it had ever been. All of this was enough to push that nagging thought to the back of Fluttershy's mind, it couldn't be that important or else she wouldn't have forgotten to do it.

" _Alright, I'll stop at Twilight's castle first, then Scootaloo's house, and then I'll probably fly up to Dashie's place and pick up Tank,_ " Fluttershy thought to herself. " _Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll bump into Scootaloo and her friends while they're helping somepony with a cutie mark problem, and I won't have to go all the way to Scootaloo's place to talk to her._ "

But Fluttershy was focusing so much on these thoughts, that she forgot to watch where she was going. She bumped straight into Mrs. Cake, who was pushing a light pink colored foal buggy, currently occupied by her twin toddlers. "Oh, hello Fluttershy," Mrs. Cake greeted with a warm smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yes yes, of course." Fluttershy hastily replied, snapping herself back to reality.

"Is something the matter, Fluttershy? You seem a bit distracted," Mrs. Cake commented, as she sniffed the air. "And why do you smell of cornstarch and lavender?"

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything," Fluttershy nervously insisted. "Maybe it's just the twins."

"They don't wear diapers very often anymore, Fluttershy. And I know it's not them, I changed them this morning," Mrs. Cake said with a shake of her head. "I know those kinds of smells, being a mother means you learn to pick up on certain smells. Have you been caring for any new baby animals, recently?"

"Baby animals?" Fluttershy commented in a confused tone, before a light bulb went off in her head and she quickly added. "Oh, yes! Now that you mention it, I've... um... been taking care of a baby... a baby um..." She scratched her head, trying to think of an animal that tended to have its babies around this time of year. "Giraffe!" She quickly answered. "Yes, a baby giraffe!"

Mrs. Cake seemed a bit surprised at Fluttershy's response. "Oh, I didn't know giraffes tended to have their offspring around this time of year. I thought Spring was usually the time for baby animals to be born."

"Well, for most animals, yes," Fluttershy nodded. "But um, this giraffe was different. The mommy gave birth just yesterday, and I've been helping her raise it. Since its legs are still weak, I've had to diaper it so it doesn't hurt itself when it falls down. I guess I just got so caught up in caring for it, that I forgot to wash off after I put it down for a nap. And that's why you can smell the cornstarch and lavender on me." She tried to keep a straight face throughout her statement, hoping to keep Mrs. Cake from suspecting something.

Mrs. Cake appeared to buy Fluttershy's "reason" and she simply replied with a coo. "Aw, that's so motherly of you, Fluttershy. You know, I think you'd be an excellent mother. You seem to know what babies need and how they work. If you ever need anything for that little giraffe, be it diapers, bottles, or toys, just let me know."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cake, I will." Fluttershy replied, and fluttered off.

Mrs. Cake turned her attention back to her twins, and resumed pushing the foal buggy along. But she couldn't help but think about Fluttershy's strange behavior. " _She sure seemed to be uneasy when talking about that baby giraffe,_ " She thought to herself. " _Did she perhaps secretly have a foal without telling anypony and is too embarrassed to admit it? I don't even think I've seen her dating, unless she's been seeing somepony in secret._ "

* * *

Fluttershy flew straight to Twilight's castle, knocking on the front door which was answered by Starlight. "Oh, hey Fluttershy," Starlight greeted. "Where's Rainbow Dash? She never showed up for kite flying yesterday, and Maud was too busy collecting rocks for her rock garden. I was hoping Rainbow Dash would be available for kite flying today, but when I went up to her house there was nopony there."

"Well, that's why I came here to talk to you," Fluttershy replied, making sure to keep a straight tone of voice. "Dash... I mean Rainbow Dash is sick with the flu."

"You mean the feather flu?" Starlight asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, just the regular flu. It's not a particularly strong case, but it _does_ leave her feeling a bit disoriented. She came down with it last night, and now she's staying at my place until she feels better."

"But won't you get sick too?" Starlight wondered.

"Oh no, I always make sure to get vaccinated against the flu each year," Fluttershy explained. "That way I don't have to worry about infecting any of my animal friends in case what I have is contagious. I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash won't be able to fly kites with you today, or tomorrow, maybe not even the day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Starlight unhappily sighed. "Well, that's alright. Guess I'll just see if somepony else wants to fly kites with me today. Maybe Pinkie Pie will be available, or maybe Maud will finally be done with her rock garden and will have some free time," Then she added. "Tell Rainbow Dash not to worry, we can fly kites whenever she's feeling better."

Fluttershy nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks for understanding, Starlight." And then she set off for Scootaloo's house. " _I can't believe I almost said Dashie to Starlight,_ " Fluttershy thought to herself. " _I've got to stay focused, I don't need anypony suspecting anything. Rainbow Dash is trusting me to keep this all a secret!_ "

* * *

Although it was a bit of a journey, Fluttershy managed to get from Twilight's castle to Scootaloo's house in a reasonable amount of time. As luck would have it, she landed on the ground, just as Scootaloo came zipping past on her scooter.

Upon seeing Fluttershy, Scootaloo hit the brakes and slowly turned around to face the animal loving pegasus. "Hi, Fluttershy!" The filly greeted, removing her helmet and clutching it with a hoof. "Have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere? She's supposed to give me flying lessons today, I can't wait!"

Fluttershy sighed, as she told Scootaloo in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, Scootaloo, but Rainbow Dash is sick."

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Scootaloo exclaimed with a gasp. "What's she sick with? Is it contagious?"

Fluttershy nodded. "It's very contagious, at least for ponies. She has the flu, not the feather flu mind you, just the regular flu. Rainbow Dash is staying at my place until she feels better, she certainly isn't in any condition to be flying."

"Aw man, that stinks!" Scootaloo complained, kicking the dirt with a hoof. "But wait, if she's contagious then how come you haven't gotten sick too?"

"That's because I'm vaccinated, I always get the latest flu shot whenever it becomes available," Fluttershy told Scootaloo. "But I don't think you've had all your shots."

"Actually I have, even if I really don't like getting them," Scootaloo winced. "Can I please come over and see Rainbow Dash? I wanna let her know I'm not mad that she had to cancel my flying lessons because she got sick."

But Fluttershy firmly shook her head. "I can do that for you, Scootaloo. You wouldn't want Rainbow Dash to come see you while you were sick in bed, would you?"

Scootaloo paused, she hadn't thought of that. "Well, I guess when you put it that way, no I wouldn't," Her mood perked up though, as she then proclaimed. "That's okay, I can always ask my parents to teach me. I'm sure they can give me a few pointers. Besides, I didn't have that much free time today anyway. Crusader business, you know how it is. Sometimes you find a cutie mark problem, and sometimes it finds you." And with that, the filly put her helmet back on and zipped away!

" _Well, that worked out better than expected,_ " Fluttershy thought, as she watched Scootaloo disappear in an orange colored blur. " _Now to just check on and pick up Tank, and then I can spend the rest of my day caring for my little Dashie. I just hope she's doing okay on her own._ "

* * *

Fluttershy stopped at Rainbow's cloud house and after making sure everything was in order, she checked on Tank. The tortoise apparently was just now noticing that his pegasus owner was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon. He was glad to see Fluttershy though, if the smile he gave her was any indication.

"Hello, Tank," Fluttershy greeted, as she examined his cage. A little bit of straw had been disturbed, but other than that the cage was in pristine condition. "You're hungry, aren't you?" She asked the tortoise. "Don't worry, I'll get you some tasty veggies to munch on." And she did just that.

Once Tank had been fed, Fluttershy made sure to check all the doors and windows in Rainbow Dash's house, as well as ensured that there were no left over foal supplies hanging around where prying eyes might spot them. When all that was done, she picked up the leash, carefully let Tank out of his cage, and fastened both the leash and his magic powered propeller. "Alright, Tank, let's take you to Dashie," She cooed, leading the tortoise carefully out the front door. "I know she'll be glad to see you."

Fluttershy couldn't fly as fast as she had been flying now that Tank was in tow, but fortunately it was still a pretty straightforward and short path back to her cottage. Touching down lightly on the ground, she trotted up the small dirt path to her cottage's front door, and retrieved the secret key hidden under the doormat that read "WELCOME" in large letters.

"Dashie, I'm back!" Fluttershy called, as she stepped inside the cottage, Tank hovering in a second later. But there was no reply, Fluttershy had been expecting Dashie to come crawling over to her the instant she returned. But the cyan speedster was nowhere to be seen.

" _Hm, that's strange. Where could Dashie have wondered off to? I told her not to leave the cottage._ " Fluttershy thought to herself, as she first led Tank to the living room and carefully removed his leash and propeller (she didn't want the tortoise to fly around and bump into things that could fall and break), then started her search for her baby.

"Dashie. Dashie." Fluttershy called, but there was still no reply. She trotted down the hall, heading towards the secret nursery as she concluded that was the most likely place for her cyan coated friend to be. But Dashie wasn't in the nursery and to make matters worse, when Fluttershy trotted across the hall and checked the bathroom, she found that the toilet had clogged up and was overflowing. " _I must've forgotten to lock the bathroom door!_ " Fluttershy realized. " _I knew I was forgetting_ _ **something**_ _!_ "

But the clogged toilet could wait, right now it was important for Fluttershy to find Dashie and make sure she was okay. "Dashie, where are you?" Fluttershy called out, sounding a bit more like a worried parent searching for their lost child. "If you're hiding because you clogged the toilet and flooded the bathroom, it's okay, I already know. I'm not mad." Yet there was still no reply.

Now Fluttershy was becoming anxious! Surely her friend hadn't broken her promise and wandered off outside, especially not into the scary Everfree Forest! But perhaps that's where her friend had run off to after clogging up the toilet? "Dashie. Dashie. Dashie, please, this isn't funny anymore!" Fluttershy demanded. "Wherever you are, please come out!"

It was then the pegasus' ears picked up what sounded like a faint cry, coming from the kitchen. The cry sounded almost exactly like Dashie. "Dashie?" Fluttershy called again, as she made her way to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was the diapered pegasus.

Rainbow lay sprawled out on the kitchen floor, her legs clearly spread apart by her diaper that had a noticeable yellow stain on it. Next to her was a small, wooden step stool, and above her was an opened cupboard containing a jar of cookies. It seemed obvious to Fluttershy what had transpired in her absence. But just what had motivated Dashie to clog up the toilet, and try to retrieve a cookie jar using a step stool?


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Day (Dashie POV)

Rainbow Dash slept soundly through the night, like a baby you might say. She had to admit, it was weird to be treated like a foal by her childhood friend, but a part of her found it enjoyable. It made her feel young and cared for again, which was supposed to be the intent of this treatment when she'd read about it.

Just as the first rays of Celestia's sun started to peak their way into the nursery, a familiar urge struck the cyan speedster. Her stomach was rumbling ominously, and a pressure was building up in her rear end. Rainbow hesitated, mentally weighing her options. " _Do I really wanna do... that, in a diaper?_ " She thought to herself. " _I mean, it's gonna smell really bad, and I don't know if Fluttershy will be okay with it. But then again, she was gonna give me a bath this morning anyway, so it's not like I was gonna stay in this diaper forever. And she_ _ **did**_ _say she's diapered baby animals before, including a skunk. So she'll be used to the smell, right?_ "

After a great deal of consideration, Rainbow made up her mind. The urge to go was really strong, and Fluttershy would probably be in soon to check on her little Dashie. Reluctantly, Rainbow stopped holding back. She didn't try to push or anything, she just let it happen. It wasn't long before she felt relief, as a strong smell of manure reached her nostrils. " _Okay, guess I can see why foals cry when they do this. I didn't think it would be nearly this stinky,_ " She thought to herself and mentally pleaded. " _Hope Fluttershy won't be_ _ **too**_ _disturbed by the smell. Maybe next time I'll ask her if I can use the bathroom._ " But all she could do, was wait for her butter yellow coated friend to arrive and notice that Dashie had used her diaper.

Sure enough, Fluttershy arrived a moment later and quickly made her way over to the crib, seemingly unaware of Rainbow's dirty deed. "Good mowning Mommy Fwuttwshy." Rainbow Dash lisped, smacking her lips. She felt that a lisp would hopefully make the experience feel more real.

"Good morning, Dashie," Fluttershy cooed in a motherly tone. Then suddenly, a foul smell reached her nostrils.

" _She must've figured it out already._ " Rainbow realized, but said nothing. The fact that she'd done what she did, made her feel embarrassed.

"Um, Dashie?" Fluttershy nervously asked, Rainbow already having a good idea in mind of what she was going to ask.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in reply, feigning ignorance.

"Did... did you..." Fluttershy gulped before she added. "Use your diaper?"

"Oh," Rainbow commented in response, pretending that she'd only now noticed the unpleasant odor coming from her diaper. "I guess I kind of did," She confessed with a blush. "Oops." She watched as her friend used her wings to try and fan the smell away from her nostrils.

"Well, I guess I should've expected this eventually. I was going to give you a bath anyway, but we'd better get you cleaned up right away. I don't need my baby getting a nasty diapee rash." Fluttershy cooed in that same motherly tone Rainbow was growing to love.

"Yeah, that would be bad," Rainbow sheepishly replied, and then apologized. "Sorry about the smell, I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It's fine, Dashie," Fluttershy replied, helping her friend out of the crib. "You're okay with me calling you that, right?"

Rainbow nodded, as she stood on the floor of the nursery. "Yeah, I mean it's far from the worst thing I've been called. And we've known each other long enough to where it doesn't bother me," But then she added. "Just, don't ever call me that in public, it's embarrassing."

"Whatever you say, Dashie," Fluttershy cooed, holding out a hoof. "Now come on, baby. We need to get you out of that dirty diaper."

The cyan speedster accepted the hoof of her butter yellow coated friend, and let said friend lead her through the nursery. Soon, she was laying down on the changing table, waiting patiently for Fluttershy to change her diaper. " _This feels so strange, yet so welcoming. It's like when my mom used to change my diapers when was I an actual foal._ " Rainbow thought to herself, faintly recalling such memories and how far ago they seemed.

Rainbow had her thoughts snapped back to reality, when she heard Fluttershy exclaim, "Oh my!" as she dropped the used diaper into a nearby wastebasket. Clearly, the stink bomb was still quite potent. Fortunately, a more pleasant scent soon reached Dashie's nostrils in the form of lavender scented wet wipes. Now, they weren't really that cold, but Dashie decided to get more into her role as the baby by wiggling about.

"Dashie, you need to hold still!" Fluttershy demanded.

"Sorry, Mommy Fluttershy, but the wipes are so cold." Rainbow apologized.

"I know they are, my little pony," Fluttershy softly cooed. "But the more you struggle, the longer this will take," And then she warned. "You'd better hold still or else I'll have to give you 'The Stare'."

Rainbow quickly stopped wiggling, she'd seen firsthoof how powerful 'The Stare' could be and she did **NOT** want to be on the receiving end of it. In a matter of minutes, the wiping job was complete and Fluttershy had tossed the used wipes into the wastebasket. "I need to go run this outside really quick," She told Dashie, as she pressed down on a pedal and scooped up the bag wrapped around the wastebasket. "Don't go anywhere, okay baby?"

Rainbow gave what appeared to be a nod, and Fluttershy took that as a sign that she could trust her friend to do as she was told. Dashie did slide down from the changing table once Fluttershy was gone, but she remained in the nursery per her friend's orders. " _I don't know what Fluttershy will do to me if I misbehave,_ " She thought to herself. " _Will she put me in time out? Or give me a spanking?_ " The cyan speedster shuddered at such a thought, she'd never really been disciplined by her parents growing up and whenever she _did_ misbehave, she would just get a time out (usually with her wings tied together so she couldn't fly away). She'd only been spanked once when she broke a very expensive vase while flying, and it had hurt like crazy.

Fortunately, Fluttershy soon returned to the nursery. And she cooed yet again as she said to her foal. " Okay, baby. It's time for your bath, and after that little 'surprise' you left for me I think you need it."

"Yeah, don't need to smell like a dirty diaper, that'll raise too many questions." Rainbow agreed.

* * *

Rainbow was escorted by her pink maned friend to the bathroom across the hall from the nursery, and she obediently sat down on the tiled floor, watching as Fluttershy leaned over the side of the tub as she turned the knob, warm water quickly flowing into it. "Say, Dashie? Would you like a bubble bath?" Fluttershy asked, attracting her foal's attention. "My parents would always give me those when I was younger."

"Sure, a bubble bath sounds good. Fits the whole foal theme." Rainbow replied, and turned her attention away from the tub that was slowly but surely filling up with water. Watching water flow was as boring as watching paint dry.

"Alright, one bubble bath coming right up." Fluttershy winked and trotted off somewhere. Dashie deciding that she needed to find something else to entertain her.

It was then that the tomboyish pegasus laid eyes upon the toilet, and she got an idea. She didn't have to go, but babies were always fascinated with the swirling motion the water in the toilet bowl made when you flushed it down the drain. So she trotted over to it, quickly placing her hooves on the silver handle and forcing it down as she giggled with foalish delight. "Hehe, water go down the hole! Water come back!"

Fluttershy cleared her throat, attracting Dashie's attention. "Now, Dashie, the toilet is not a toy," She lightly scolded. "It is only for big ponies to make pee pees and poo poos in. Or, is my baby telling me she has to go potty? I don't want her to have an accident in my tub."

"No, I'm good Mommy Fluttershy," Rainbow babbled. "You just changed me, remember?" She was pretty sure she'd know if she had to go again.

"I know, but a baby's bladder and bowels can be unpredictable sometimes," Fluttershy cautioned. "But if you're sure you don't have to go, then that's fine." She put the lid of the toilet down and lightly dragged Dashie back towards the tub. By this point, the water and bubbles had almost filled it all the way to the top. Turning off the knob, Fluttershy carefully lowered Dashie into the bubbly water, having taken the liberty of putting down a few towels before hoof.

Rainbow sighed in delight, leaning back in the tub. The warm and sudsy water really felt nice, it helped to sooth her aching muscles that were worn out from all the flying she'd done yesterday. It felt almost like one of those pampered muscle massages she would get at the spa (though she still tried not to let ponies see her getting one, she did have a reputation to keep up). It was then that she noticed a rubber duck, lonely drifting about in the tub. It seemed like it could use a companion. Slowly, Dashie swam toward the duck, grabbed it, and caused it to give out a squeak.

"Alright, Dashie," Fluttershy spoke up, commanding attention. "Ready for Mommy to get you all nice and squeaky clean?"

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded, then squeaked her rubber duck again. Considering how dirty and sweaty she'd been after yesterday, getting all cleaned up sounded rather appealing.

* * *

The bathing proceeded uneventfully for the most part. Rainbow smiling when Fluttershy scrubbed under her wings, but then she squeaked when Fluttershy started to scrub her hoofsies! In fact, she squeaked almost as loud as the rubber duck she'd been playing with! "Fluttershy, you know I don't like ponies touching my hooves!" She complained, before she giggled. "You know I'm extreme ticklish down there."

"Sorry, Dashie," Fluttershy apologized. "But I need to clean them, and babies certainly can't bathe themselves. I promise I'll try to spend as little time as possible on them."

Rainbow sighed, but reluctantly obliged. As much as she wouldn't admit it, her hooves _had_ been getting awfully grimy lately. Fortunately, Fluttershy was true to her word and scrubbed all four hooves clean faster than Rainbow could've ever managed on her own. As a reward for her cooperation, Rainbow was allowed to splash about and play in the tub for a few minutes, after Fluttershy had worked in some mane shampoo (and subsequently rinsed it out). But sooner than Dashie would've liked, Fluttershy pulled the plug and drained the tub, lifting her friend out and drying her off.

"There we go, all nice and clean," Fluttershy cooed, patting her baby on the head. "Come on, let's get you padded before you have to go again."

Dashie was escorted back to the nursery and placed upon the changing table, her nostrils soon picking up the scent of cornstarch as she looked down and saw Fluttershy sprinkling foal powder on her rump. Then, Fluttershy slid a new diaper under her friend's rump and carefully taped it up, before she let Dashie slide off the changing table and gave the diaper a few firm pats to be sure it was on snugly. Just then, both pegasi heard Rainbow's stomach growl loudly.

"Guess it's feeding time," Fluttershy declared in a motherly tone of voice, once again taking Dashie by the hoof. "Let's see what delicious num-nums are on the menu for my baby today."

Leading Dashie into the kitchen, Fluttershy helped her friend into the high chair and latched the bar shut. Then, much to her foal's surprise, Fluttershy opted to tie a bib around Dashie's neck. "I forgot to put this on you last night at dinner," She explained to her foal. "I don't want you to get all messy after I just gave you a bath."

Rainbow sighed, she was too hungry to complain. She just sat in the high chair and kicked her legs, as she waited for whatever sort of delicious food her mommy Fluttershy was going to offer her. The cyan speedster didn't have to wait long, for soon she had a big bowl of oatmeal placed before her, steam rising from it to indicate just how hot it was.

"I hope you don't mind, I added in some honey and strawberries," Fluttershy commented, dipping a spoon into the bowl. "Now, open wide for the aeroplane."

Rainbow complied, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to feed herself, especially not hot oatmeal that she could possibly spill on herself.

Fluttershy went through a variety of spoon feeding gestures, as the bowl of oatmeal was slowly depleted. All the while, Dashie just licked her lips and said, "Mmm, yum yum." after each spoonful entered her mouth.

Pretty soon, breakfast was over and the bowl was empty. Dashie knew what was coming next, and sure enough she was taken out of her high chair and placed on her mommy's lap. Right on cue, she let out a great big "Urp!". "Good baby." Fluttershy cooed, and set her foal down for just a minute, before she slipped the pink mittens onto Dashie's hooves.

Returning to the nursery, Rainbow planted her padded poofy posture precisely on the floor with a plop. She then grabbed the custom made Wonderbolts plushie she'd been given last night, and started playing with it a little. But suddenly, a realization struck the speedster like a bolt of lightning, and she gasped! "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!"

"What is it, baby?" Fluttershy asked, worried that something was wrong.

"I made plans to do things with other ponies today, because I didn't know I was gonna spend my days off from the Wonderbolts padded up at your place," Rainbow explained, and frantically started to panic. "Starlight's gonna want me to help her fly kites today, since I was supposed to do it yesterday but ran out of time. And I promised Scootaloo I'd give her some flight lessons over the weekend. I can't do any of that while I'm like this, my reputation will be ruined forever!"

"Oh come now, Dashie, I'm sure they'd understand," Fluttershy insisted. "Besides, you could always wear something to cover it up, like maybe your Wonderbolts flight suit?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Since when have I ever worn clothes in public when I don't need to? That'll just make it even more obvious I have something to hide. Besides, I think my flight suit would just make my diaper stick out even more, or rip a hole in it. And how would I explain _that_ to Spitfire?"

"What if I got Twilight to give me something that could cover up your diaper?" Fluttershy suggested. "I'm pretty sure Twilight wouldn't tell anypony your secret."

"No way am I letting that egghead know, she'll tease me to no end I just know it!" Rainbow protested. "There's absolutely no way I'm going out in public while diapered. And I can't just take it off, the powder will take forever to wash off!" Crawling over to Fluttershy, she shot her friend her best pair of puppy dog eyes and pleaded. "Can you _please_ cover for me? Tell them I'm sick or something and that I'll be staying at your place until I recover, that way they won't freak out if they check my place and don't see me there. I'll make this up to you, I promise."

Fluttershy tried her hardest, but she just couldn't bring herself to say no to such a cute face. "Alright, Dashie, I suppose I can do that," She reluctantly agreed. "But I think sooner or later you're gonna have to tell them the truth, I can't cover for you forever."

"I know, Fluttershy, I know," Rainbow nodded, then she added. "Oh, and while you're out, could you check on Tank and make sure he's doing okay? You'll probably need to feed him and clean his cage, but otherwise he should be good."

"Would you like me to bring him here so he can be with you?" Fluttershy offered. "I think Tank would like knowing his master is nearby."

"You can bring him down here if you'd like," Rainbow replied in agreement. "At least I know he's not gonna be able to tell anypony."

"Alright then, Dashie," Fluttershy agreed. "I'll take care of Tank after I clear up your arrangements with Starlight and Scootaloo, I'll just tell them you're sick with the flu and I was vaccinated against it, and that you'll be staying at my place until you feel better. Just be sure to stay inside the cottage, and if anypony comes to the door while I'm gone don't answer it."

"Relax, Fluttershy, it's not like I'm gonna burn your house down while you're away," Rainbow teased, her friend could be so silly sometimes. "I'll be fine by myself. Now go!"

Fluttershy looked back at Dashie for a second, before she said to her baby. "Alright, but stay out of trouble. I should be back within an hour to an hour and a half, hopefully." And then she left her cyan coated friend to her own devices and trotted out the front door.

* * *

Rainbow Dash quickly occupied herself, playing alternatively with the custom made plushie Fluttershy had given her the night before, and with her pink colored mittens. Once in a while, she'd pull back her padding as best she could, then let it snap back with a crinkle and giggle at the clouds of foal powder she'd expel in the process.

Not much else really attracted Rainbow's attention, for a while she was solely observed in her playtime and didn't care about anything else. She was 'In The Zone' as her friend Rarity might call it, except she wasn't really designing dresses (and she really hoped Fluttershy wouldn't tell any of her friends, she especially didn't want Rarity finding out and making all kinds of embarrassingly cute dresses for her rainbow maned friend to model. And that was assuming Rarity wouldn't find the idea of acting like a foal to be uncouth, as she probably would if she knew what it usually involved).

But eventually, Rainbow grew bored of playing with her mittens and her plushie, and her diaper had long since stopped expelling foal powder. But Fluttershy wasn't back yet, and unfortunately it seemed her cottage lacked any kind of clock with which to judge the passing of time. It could've been a few minutes had passed, or possibly an hour. No way it could it have been an hour and a half though, unless Fluttershy had gotten hung up somewhere. " _Ugh, how hard is it to just to tell a few ponies I'm sick so they don't freak out over the fact that I'm backing out on our commitments,_ " Rainbow mentally pondered. " _I'll totally find a way to make it up to them when I next get some time off. And Tank doesn't require_ _ **that**_ _much attention. He's a tortoise, he doesn't do much without his propeller._ "

Sighing, Rainbow set the Wonderbolt plushie down next to her Spitfire plushie. "Sorry guys," She said, speaking as if the plushies were alive. "I just wanna do some exploring. I know, I know, but I only told Fluttershy I'd stay inside the cottage, not inside the nursery. As long as I don't go near any windows, I don't think anypony's gonna see me." She then looked at her pink colored mittens. She wanted to take them off, the cyan speedster really didn't see why she needed them. But Fluttershy had put them on her to protect her, and didn't all good mommies want their foals to be protected from owies? Reluctantly, Rainbow left the mittens alone and scooted along the floor of the nursery with her padded rump. When she moved to sit up, she nearly fell back down due to how much the padding pushed her back legs apart. " _Whoa! Didn't think these diapers would be so thick! Guess it's a good thing I didn't try to go out in public with these on, no way could I fly with something this heavy weighing me down! I doubt they make aerodynamic diapers, not that I'd want to go flying around in public all padded up. Already had my reputation ruined once, don't need it ruined again._ "

It took a while for Rainbow to adjust to the weight of her padding, and at first she only took a few small baby steps. Gradually, as her confidence grew and she was certain she'd gotten the hang of it, she started to pick up the pace. Her hoofsteps turning into a steady trot.

Spotting the open bathroom door, the cyan speedster's eyes lit up with delight. " _Fluttershy must've forgotten to lock the door before she left,_ " She thought to herself, smiling with joy. " _Oh well, her loss, my gain._ " And she trotted over to the toilet, carefully lifting up the lid and peering down into the bowl. "Alright, now for some foalish fun," Rainbow giggled. "What Fluttershy doesn't know won't hurt her," And she began to look around the bathroom. "Now let's see, what to flush? It can't be anything important or valuable, don't need Fluttershy to get mad with me." She said to herself, scanning around the bathroom for any insignificant objects to flush down the drain.

Suddenly laying eyes on the figure of Angel Bunny, who was staring at the cyan speedster with the most dumbfounded expression, Rainbow put a hoof to her chin as she pondered. " _Should I flush Angel? I think he could fit, and that bunny deserves punishment for being so mean to Fluttershy all the time,_ " But another part of her protested. " _He might drown if you flush him, Fluttershy wouldn't like that. And even if he survives the trip down, don't alligators live in the sewers? He might get eaten, or sick._ " Rainbow reluctantly decided against flushing Angel, watching as the bunny hopped away a second later.

Unable to think of anything to flush, Rainbow just grabbed a whole bunch of toilet paper from the nearby roll, and stuffed it into the bowl. "Toilet paper go down the hole!" She giggled, pushing down the handle and watching as the toilet greedily sucked away all the toilet paper with no effort. She repeated the process over and over again, until the roll was completely empty.

But the rainbow maned pegasus didn't want the fun to end already, there had to be something else worth flushing. Turning her attention toward the empty bath tub, Rainbow spotted the lone rubber duck she'd bathed with. " _It's just a rubber duck, Fluttershy can always buy another one._ " So she zipped over to the tub, grabbed the bath toy, and dunked it firmly into the bowl as she then cried out. "Ducky go down the hole!" She pulled the handle, and watched as the duck spun around and around, then disappeared down the drain with a squeak.

However, the fun was short lived, as the toilet suddenly began to make a strange sound. And then suddenly, the rubber duck resurfaced, along with the water. "Uh-oh!" Rainbow gasped, quickly jiggling the handle to try and flush the surging water away, but nothing happened. The duck spilled out of the bowl as the water seeped out of the bowl and onto the floor.

* * *

Rainbow zipped out of the bathroom, frantically searching for a plunger. She knew for sure Fluttershy would be mad if she came back to a clogged toilet and a flooded bathroom. " _Why wouldn't she leave a plunger in the bathroom for emergencies?_ " Rainbow thought to herself, as she searched every room on the ground floor to no avail.

She was just about to try searching upstairs, when her stomach started to rumble loudly. "Oh come on?! Now of all times?!" Rainbow complained to her stomach, but it payed her no mind it just rumbled loudly again. "I can't use the stove or the microwave, remember? I told Fluttershy I wasn't gonna burn down her house and I meant it." But even so, the speedster decided it would probably be best to satisfy her rumbling tummy before resuming her quest for a plunger. Hopefully, a small snack would be enough to keep her stomach content for the time being.

Trotting to the kitchen, Rainbow's moderate purple eyes instantly fell upon a jar containing some rather delicious looking (and smelling) chocolate chip cookies, resting in an open cupboard. "Jackpot! Those cookies should do the trick!" Rainbow said outloud, trotting over to the cupboard. It was too high up for her to reach with her hooves, but that wasn't a problem, after all she _was_ a pegasus.

However, when Rainbow tried to flap her wings and take off, she felt a faint stinging pain. To say nothing of how she had to build up extra momentum due to how much the diaper weighed her down. " _Darn it all! I must've pulled a muscle or something yesterday after all that flying!_ " Rainbow mentally thought, regretting that she very well couldn't sneak off to the spa for one of her pampered muscle massages. She wasn't even due for one anytime soon.

Luckily, the cyan speedster quickly took notice of a nearby step stool. She made her way over to it, and pushed it towards the cupboard. Climbing on top of it, Rainbow reached out a hoof as she tried to grasp the cookie jar, a task that was easier said than done due to her pink mittens. Every time she tried to grab hold of the jar, the mittens made her hooves slip. "Stupid things!" Rainbow grumbled, clearly she'd need to lean forward more and grab the jar with both her hooves in a full embrace.

Alas, this caused Rainbow to lose her balance and she slipped off the stool (thankfully managing to avoid knocking the jar to the ground). It wasn't a very high fall, she landed with a thud on her padded rump which thankfully cushioned the impact. But almost as soon as she'd landed, Rainbow became aware of a faint hissing sound. And when she looked down at herself, she could see a yellow patch growing on the front of her diaper. Rainbow couldn't help herself, and began to cry ever so faintly.

Just then, who should come trotting into the kitchen but Fluttershy? And when she saw her padded friend, the step stool, and the opened cupboard with the jar of cookies inside it, she could easily piece together what had happened. But did she know about the clogged toilet and flooded bathroom? And had she been successful in covering for Dashie?


	5. Chapter 5 - Baby Dashie

Fluttershy was at Dashie's side in an instant, checking her friend for any sign of injuries. There were none, which caused Fluttershy to breath a sigh of relief. Then, lightly cooing, she helped her padded friend to stand as she mothered. "There, there, Dashie. If you wanted a cookie, you just needed to wait for Mommy to come home."

Rainbow Dash sniffled a little. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean to cause trouble while you were gone," She apologized. "I just got bored of playing with my plushies and wanted to find something else to do. I was only gonna have one cookie, honest."

Fluttershy just lightly stroked her friend's mane, as she let her cry it all out. Fortunately, the water works didn't last long. "Alright, baby," Fluttershy spoke up, adopting a more serious tone. "I know you didn't mean to be a bad little pony, but you were and I have to punish you so you learn your lesson."

"So, does this mean no cookies?" Rainbow asked.

Fluttershy shook her head. "No cookies is just the start of it, but we can talk more about that once I've changed your diaper. You wouldn't want to get a diapee rash now, would you?" She cooed.

"Oh no, that would be way too inconvenient. Don't want _that_ to happen." Rainbow lightly replied, still dreading what sort of punishment she would have to face as she accepted her friend/mommy's hoof and let herself be led back to the nursery. She probably could've waddled back over on her own, but being dependent on somepony else felt strangely more welcoming. Perhaps that was part of the mentality behind this treatment?

* * *

Dashie was too preoccupied with the thought of what Fluttershy would do to her as a punishment to pay any attention to the changing process. Of course, she still felt the entire experience, it was kind of hard not to.

It wasn't long before Dashie was in a freshly powdered diaper, and slowly slid down from the changing table. She tried her hardest not to look intimidated, as she gazed into Fluttershy's stern eyes, all the while dreading the possible punishments she might have to face for her actions.

"You're going to sit in the time out corner, Dashie." Fluttershy instructed in a serious tone, pointing to an empty corner of the nursery where the same step stool Rainbow had tried to use earlier now stood, lonely and unused.

"And?" Rainbow reluctantly asked, certain that more was to come.

"And that's it, you're going to sit there and think about what you did and why it was wrong," Fluttershy explained. "Plus, it'll give me time to clean up the mess you made in the bathroom."

"So, you're not going to spank me? Not even once?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"Not this time, Dashie," Fluttershy replied with a shake of her head. "You didn't do anything significantly bad, even though I'm not thrilled you clogged up the toilet. It was partially my fault for not locking the bathroom like I was supposed to. But, if you move at all from the time out corner for any reason, I probably _will_ have to spank you. I'm not sure if your parents ever did that with you when you were a foal, but if you're going to act like a naughty baby then you're going to be punished as one. Got it?"

Dashie gulped, her friend's message was quite clear. "Yes, Mommy," She sighed, reluctantly scooting over to the stool. "I won't move, I promise."

Fluttershy smiled a little, as she set an hourglass down atop the changing table. "When all the sand has moved from the top half to the bottom half, your time out will be over," She told Dashie. "Move at any point before then without my permission, and you'll get a spanking. Understand?"

Dashie nodded, then turned her attention towards the only thing beside the timer worth staring at, the nursery walls. " _At least unlike when my parents did it, I don't have to have my wings tied so I can't fly. Still can't believe I managed to tie up my own mother that one time._ " She thought to herself, as a few drops of sand began to fall from the hourglass.

Fluttershy waited for a moment, then when she was sure her cyan coated friend would keep her word and not move, she exited the nursery and went upstairs to retrieve a plunger.

* * *

It took longer than Fluttershy expected to unclog the toilet, Dashie had flushed almost an entire roll's worth of toilet paper down the pipes. And her trying to flush a rubber duck certainly hadn't helped. But at last, the water in the bowl retreated down the drain.

Cleaning up the soaked floor tiles wasn't much fun for Fluttershy, especially since she couldn't ask any of her animal friends for help (she didn't want any of them to slip on the wet floor and hurt themselves or break something). Fortunately, the flooding wasn't too severe, within half an hour, Fluttershy was done. Her bathroom looked spotless, as if Dashie's little stunt had never happened in the first place.

Carefully locking the bathroom door, Fluttershy went about putting the plunger away and closing the cupboard door making sure the cookie jar was pushed to the back to ensure that if Dashie did try for it again, that there would be no chance of her accidentally knocking it over and causing it to shatter. She then decided to use the free time she had (once assuming such an accident won't be repeated, and tfhe gentle caretaker went to work cleaning her house from top to bottom, and tending to her animal friends.

Once all her chores were done, Fluttershy decided now would be as good a time as any to check on her little Dashie and make sure she was doing alright. " _Her time out should be just about done by now,_ " She thought to herself, as she carefully approached the entrance to the secret nursery. " _Now would probably be a good time to ask her why she likes to do this. I'm sure she must have her reasons._ "

Sure enough, just as Fluttershy came trotting into the nursery, the last drops of sand fell from the hourglass into the bottom half of it. "Alright, Dashie," Fluttershy softly cooed. "Your timeout is done, you can move now."

Rather than zoom right over, as Fluttershy had expected, Rainbow slowly waddled over and nuzzled her face into her friend's chest. "I'm sowwy, Mommy Fwuttewshy." She apologized in her best foalish voice.

"Oh, it's alright, baby. You already apologized and I know you're sorry," Fluttershy replied, stroking her friend's mane. "But um, can I ask you something?"

Rainbow nodded. "Of course, whadya wanna know?"

Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, should she really ask her friend such a question at this point? She'd only just found out about Dashie's secret not even twenty four hours ago, and they hadn't spent that much time in their roles as mother and foal.

"Well, come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow pleaded, a bit loudly. "Did something happen to you while you were out covering for me?" She then gasped, as a horrible thought struck her. "You didn't tell anypony about any of this, did you?!"

"No, no, no, your secret is safe with me," Fluttershy replied with a shake of her head. "It's just... well... why exactly are you doing all of this?"

"Duh, I already told you. I like to do it sometimes because the soft feeling helps me relax," Rainbow answered. "I told you that last night."

"But that's not the _only_ reason you like to do this, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked in response. "Something made you want to do this, and I would like to know what that something is, if you don't mind. If you do it's okay, I'm not trying to pry."

But Rainbow just shook her head and let out a sigh. "Nah, it's fine. I guess I was gonna have to tell you anyway. You promise you won't tell a soul though, right?"

"Oh of course, Dashie. That's what friends are for," Fluttershy smiled. "Now come on, I'm all ears."

Rainbow sighed again, looking all around as if she thought the walls might secretly be listening in somehow. Then, she confessed. "Well, you know about my parents, right?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh of course, how could I ever forget them? They were a lot of fun."

"Fun for you maybe," Rainbow commented, then continued with her confession. "Well, I'm sure you already heard this from Scootaloo, but they recently found out I became a Wonderbolt and started showing up to all my shows and events to cheer me on, just like they used to do when I was younger."

"I see," Fluttershy realized. "It made you feel a bit nostalgic, didn't it?"

Rainbow nodded, albeit very slowly. "Uh-huh. At first I thought I couldn't stand it in the least, especially with how loud they were being. But once I had time to think about it, I kind of realized how much I didn't mind the attention, at least not when nopony else was around to hear it. It actually got me thinking about what my foalhood was like, how my parents cheered me on every step of the way. From my first steps, to my first words, to potty training, all the way up to my graduation from high school when I got that job at the weather factory. The more I thought about it, the more I started to feel a longing to go back to those carefree days, when the world was simpler and I had somepony to care for me. That's when I read this really weird magazine that claimed celebrities did this 'adult foal' thing as a relaxation method, and I wanted to try it out," She paused to catch her breath, before she added. "I tried it out once, briefly. I had a little bit of me time, so I bought a small pack of diapers and tried one on. I didn't get to really do it for long though, I had other things I'd already promised to do with other ponies that day. This was my first chance to really see what this 'foaling out' as I think they call it, was like. So, now you know. I... wasn't sure how far I was supposed to go with all of this, so I just acted the way I thought you wanted me to act," With a nervous giggle she then commented. "Guess I got more into the role than I intended."

"Yes, you most certainly did," Fluttershy replied, while lightly stroking her friend's mane with a hoof. "I appreciate you telling me all this, Dashie. It was a very brave thing to do, braver than almost anything you've ever done," But she quickly added. "But I don't want you to think I'm encouraging you to do things like use your diaper or get into trouble like an actual foal. I only want you to do whatever you're comfortable with and nothing more. Not that I minded changing your diapers, though a bit of a heads up would've been nice."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Rainbow nervously giggled. "Guess I forgot how much of a stink bomb I used to be. I'm sure my parents have plenty of baby pictures and memories to prove it."

"Maybe we could ask them? I'm sure your parents would love to have their little Dashie back, even just for a few hours." Fluttershy teased.

Rainbow shook her head. "No way! I don't mind doing it with you, Fluttershy, because I know you won't go overboard like my parents or anypony will. So please, you have to keep this between the two of us for the time being, like you 'Pinkie Promised' the night before."

"Oh of course, Dashie," Fluttershy happily nodded. "This will just be our little secret."

"Yeah," Rainbow replied. "And uh, maybe we could work some kind of arrangement or something. That way I can come be your foal and you can take care of me, maybe on like weekends or something when I'm home from The Wonderbolts. I can't do this all the time though or ponies are gonna start getting suspicious."

"That's fine, my nursery won't always be available for you anyway," Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "We can work out that schedule later. We still have the rest of this week to spend together, so let's make the most of it."

"Thank you, Mommy Fluttershy," Rainbow cooed, nuzzling her friend's mane again. Just then, she felt a familiar ominous rumbling in her stomach, and pressure in her bowels. "Uh, Fluttershy. I... have to go potty." The cyan speedster's face flushed red at the foal talk.

"But baby, you already used your diaper for pee-pee." Fluttershy playfully played along.

"I know, but it's a number two thing. And it's kind of urgent." Rainbow answered.

Fluttershy just smiled, wrapping a wing around her padded friend. "Well then, let's get you to the potty, my little Dashie."

* * *

Later that evening, Fluttershy was carefully lowering her padded friend into the crib in the nursery. Carefully pulling the blanket up to her neck and placing her plushies next to her for security. She then sat down on the same stool she'd used for time out, holding a book with a familiar dark blue spine to it. "Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet, by A. K. Yearling." Fluttershy read outloud, thus honoring the agreement she and Dashie had made the night before. She had to admit, it was hard not to think her friend looked cute with a pacifier resting in her mouth, a pair of pink colored mittens on her hooves, a foal blanket, and two Wonderbolts plushies clutched firmly in said hooves.

Fluttershy read for a while, as Dashie listened intently even as she began to nod off and slowly shut her eyes.

"And so, once again the day was saved, thanks to Daring Do!" Fluttershy finished, closing the book. She looked down at the crib, and saw her cyan coated, rainbow maned friend, had fallen asleep. Her chest bobbed up and down, as the pacifier muffled her rather loud snoring. Fluttershy leaned down into the crib, and carefully planted a kiss on her friend's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Dashie." She softly cooed, before she turned off the light and exited the nursery.

Just then, there came a knock at the door. It wasn't a loud or frantic knock, and neither did it sound persistent. But it still struck Fluttershy by surprise. " _I wasn't expecting any late night company,_ " She thought to herself. " _And Dashie didn't mention any guests._ " But whoever it was, Fluttershy would just have to politely send them away. She had a little one to take care of. Sure, it was a big little one, but a little one was still a little one. And little ones needed a mommy to care for them and look out for them.


End file.
